The present invention relates generally to the field of business analytics, and more particularly to the use of an undo stack to explore past actions in a business analytics view.
Generally speaking, business analytics (BA) refers to the skills, technologies, and practices for continuous iterative exploration and investigation of past business performance to gain insight and drive business planning. In many cases, business analytics focuses on developing new insights and understanding of business performance based on data and statistical methods. Examples of business analytics include exploring data to discover new patterns and relationships (i.e., data mining), explaining why certain business results occurred (i.e., statistical analysis), and forecasting future business results (i.e., predictive modeling, or predictive analytics).